planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Solarium
, , , , , , , , , , , | abbreviation = Sol | genitive = Solaris | pronounce = Name: /'sōl•ār•ē•yüm/ Genitive: /'sōl•ār•is/ | symbolism = the | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = SQ4 | crossedby = Spring meridian Summer meridian Autumn meridian Winter meridian | bordering = Hippocampus (N/E) Selachimorphus (N (W)) Simianus (N/W) Tarandus (N (E)) | segments = 42 | area = 3785.208 sq. deg. (8 ) | proportion = 91.756‰ | average = 315.434 sq. deg. (8 ) | namedstars = 5 | figurestars = 4 | nakedeyestars = 402 | bfstars = 411 | brightstars = 5 | brighteststar = (1.74 }}) | nearbystars = 18 | neareststar = (3.62 , 11.83 ) | messierobjects = 0 | fullrange = 0°–90°S | partialrange = 66°N–0° | date = August 23 }} Solarium is a circumpolar caelregio located in the fourth quadrant of the at its midpoint, as it occupies every quadrant and is crossed by every meridian. Solarium is divided into twelve s (listed in the infobox), the most of any caelregio. Solarium doesn't contain many interesting features, but it does contain a couple of bright stars as well as a star containing a binary brown dwarf system. This caelregio also contains a couple of famous deep sky objects: the (SMC) and bright globular cluster . Name and symbolism is directly named after the , where it was located between , , and , which are all located in the neighboring caelregio Selachimorphus. Solarium is named after the Latin word for . It can be imagined that sundial is used on the (Mensa) in South Africa to measure the position of the Sun along with a related instrument (Octans), while telescope (Telescopium) can be used at night to look at the stars, planets, etc., or during the or . It can also be imagined that there is a (Grus) in a nearby city. Notable stars Bright stars A is the Solarium's brightest star, located in at a of 1.74. The other examples of bright stars in Solarium are (a 1.94 B-type subgiant located in ), (a 2.13 located in Grus), and (a 2.40 located in ). Nearby stars is the Solarium's nearest star at a of 11.83 s (3.62 s). Epsilon Indi is an which contains the system. Another interesting nearby star is , which is a . Delta Pavonis is 19.92 light-years from Earth. Delta has 2.4 times more enriched in elements heavier than . Delta Pavonis is speculated to have seven planets, five s and two s. South star? Unlike the north pole, there is no bright star near the south pole. However, there is a BF star ( giant) near the south pole that can be visible with the under a dark sky. This star can sometimes be referred as Polaris Australis. Due to the , a much brighter star will be the south pole star beginning around 9000 AD. But since δ Vel is located in Malus, then Malus itself will be a circumpolar caelregio at the same time. Planetary systems As of 2015, there are close to five dozen s known around four dozen stars in Solarium. A notable example is (P30 Sol) in , which has the first (named Neritum ( , P477)) of origin known. The metallicity of this star is less than two magnitudes lower than the , making this a unlike almost all other planetary host stars, which are s. With the metallicity of 0.82% that of the Sun based on its abundance of , HIP 13044 is the lowest metallicity of any known planetary host stars. Another notable example is (P31 Sol) in . This solar-type star has a sub-Jupiter Dalia (HD 38283 b, P517) sitting in the middle of the at an orbit very similar to Earth's. Dalia may have with liquid surface water and . If there's , there might even be forests covering much of the land. The planetary system around an is (P34 Sol), which contains two super-Jupiter planets in a 3:1 detected by the . Notable deep sky objects Solarium contains the famous (SMC), which is a 's satellite galaxy located in with very small part of it stretching into , which is in Selachimorphus. It also contains slightly less than half of the (LMC) in Mensa while most of it located in , which is in Selachimorphus. Both Magellanic Clouds are with great deal of . Tucana contains the sky's second brightest after in Simianus: ( 104, 106). This cluster can be seen with the naked eye. This cluster contains at least 21 s near its core and 23 known s, which is the second largest population of s of any globular clusters. Located in the SMC, there is the , which contains an unexpectedly large number of variable stars. NGC 371 is an open cluster surrounded by nebulosity. The stars in this cluster were all originated from the diffuse . This caelregio contains two notable : the ( 3569) (located in ), and the (PGC 10074) (located in Fornax), which are and respectively. The (also known as the Sculptor Galaxy) (NGC 253, C65), is the brightest and dustiest known outside of the where the Milky Way belongs, can be seen using s in Sculptor. This galaxy is a member of the , the nearest to the Local Group. At seven million light-years distant in the in Sculptor, the (NGC 55, C72) is an irregular galaxy very similar to a but its bulge is off-center. Also in Sculptor, the (PGC 2248) is a that has suffered a recent head-on collision with a dwarf galaxy. Located in Fornax, there is the Great Barred Spiral Galaxy . This galaxy can only be seen using a . Located in Pavo, there is a vast globular cluster that can be seen with a naked eye. Located in Pavo, there is a nearby face-on spiral galaxy (C101) very similar to the Milky Way, which can be seen using a telescope. But this galaxy is almost twice the size of our own galaxy. Gallery Visibility From north of the tropics, Solarium can be visible throughout summer until mid fall. In the south temperate zone such as in New Zealand, Tasmania, and southern South America, Solarium is prominent all year round as half of this caelregio would be circumpolar. South of the like in Antarctica, the entire caelregio would be circumpolar as Solarium appears to rotate counterclockwise around the sky once a day and once a year at a given time. North of the in places like Siberia, most of Greenland, northern third of Scandinavia, and northernmost Alaska, Solarium would never rise. Zodiac Despite Solarium is a variant of the sun, the never crosses this caelregio. So Solarium is not a al caelregio. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios